piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's cars series 1 ep 7: Cruz returns!
Last time Jackson reveals a secret and the racers are trying to find out who the possible villain is,however others believe Jackson is lying. This time Cruz returns! But however, something is off about her personality. Transcript Ponchy: Man! It's hard to believe Floyd retired. He was a good friend. Ernie: Yeah. I remember the days back in the 80's where we raced together. Good times. Ponchy: You know Lightning told me Cruz will return today! Lightning: Yeah Ponchy is correct. Cruz will arrive. In fact I see her hauler! Sheldon: YEAH CRUZ IS BACK! SHE IS BACK! (Cruz comes out of the hauler) Sheldon: Hey Cruz! (But Cruz does not say anything at all) Lightning: That is odd. Cruz is not this silent. She was certainly not back in the training center. Bobby: Yeah. Cal: Maybe she is tired. Lightning: Yeah probably. It was quite a lot of training. But you know I still feel this is off. But yeah you're probably right Cal. Darrell: OK CARS, IT'S TIME TO GO TO THE START! Lightning: You heard that we will talk later Cal. (At the Villains base, still unknown shadows of 2 villains are seen) Boss: Ok so you know the plan right Professor? So we used one of the mind control chips on Cruz correct? Professor: Yeah. I inserted it in her rear end while she was recovering in training center. Boss: Good. So now Cruz will start to be under the effect of the chip soon and will start to become angry and crash cars on PURPOSE! I also sent Piston Cup Racer Herb Curbler, who happens to be involved with us as part of the plan. Some more are also involved but I wont reveal their names. Professor: Yeah? so? Boss: Herb will watch Cruz every move but the control chip is such that she wont crash Herb. Now what's more important is we get the other 4 chips to be used on the other four racers. Why? So I can get back in the Piston Cup like I SHOULD! Who you recommend should we use the chips on? Mcqueen is one. Professor: Hmm. We should go one for Brick Yardley or Bobby Swift, one for your successor and of course Lightning Mcqueen! The lase one can be any racer of your choice I guess. Boss: Hmm... I will think about it but one thing is for sure. Mind controlling Mcqueen is a very hard task. Brick and your successor should not be too hard a task, with Herb Curbler also helping you. Professor: Yeah. (Back to the race) Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! Bob: Lightning with a great start! Richie behind him with Cal and Brick close by. Cruz oddly falling back from 6th. (later on lap 145) Bob: It is now lap 145 and Lightning leads,Cal is 2nd,Richie is 3rd and Cruz in 4th place Cruz: Most cars CRASH now! (Cruz pushes Phil Tankson) Phil: AHHHH! Bob: Oh no! Did you see that, Darrell? Cruz just pushed Phil! Ralph: Guys wait what just- (gets hit) OH NO! Bob: A huge crash! 17,18, NO TWENTY CARS INVOLVED! Darrell: And was it really caused by... both: CRUZ??!! Phil: Guys I've been hit bad... Michael Rotor: Yeah me too man. Winford: Yeah, this hurts bad. Rich: It does! (later) Tex: CRUZ! Cruz: What is it Tex? Tex: What you did there was unacceptable! You caused a big crash! Twenty cars were involved and you injured Phil! Cruz: But boss told me to! Tex: Boss? That is me and I DID NOT tell you to crash somebody! Cruz: Whatever. Tex: I'm gonna- I'm gonna talk to Lightning. French Narrator: Later... Tex: I can't believe Cruz would do this. Lightning: This isn't like her at all. It could be an impostor or something but maybe she was having a bad day? I don't think so she seemed happy at training. Tex: Well the Tow Cap 450 was a total bust. We can only hope her attitude and performance improves at the Octane Gain 300. Lightning: Oh yeah. Bobby's sponsors track! his parents live there I believe too so I think he is going to do well today. to be continued in next part. Category:Jackson Series Category:Jackson/Ruby Oaks Series